1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of orthodontics, more particularly to apparatus and methods for the correction of a variety of orthodontic conditions, including, e.g. class II malocclusions, class III malocclusions, and/or “deep bite,” also known as “overbite”.
2. The Relevant Technology
Orthodontics is a specialized field of dentistry that involves the application of mechanical forces to urge poorly positioned, or crooked, teeth into correct alignment and orientation. Orthodontic procedures can be used for cosmetic enhancement of teeth, as well as medically necessary movement of teeth or the jaw to correct underbites or overbites. For example, orthodontic treatment can improve the patient's occlusion, or enhanced spatial matching of corresponding teeth.
A Class II malocclusion occurs when the first molar of the lower dental arch is distal relative to the first molar of the upper dental arch. Class II malocclusions often also result in a condition where the upper incisors are positioned excessively anterior (e.g., more than about 1 mm) of the lower incisors when the teeth are occluded. This condition is often referred to as “overjet”.
A Class III malocclusion occurs when the first molar of the lower dental arch is anterior relative to the first molar of the upper dental arch. A Class III malocclusion can result in a condition where the lower incisors are positioned anterior of the upper incisors when the teeth are occluded. This condition is sometimes referred to as a “negative overjet”.
Overbite, also known as “deep bite,” occurs when there is excessive vertical overlap of the incisors. Any of these conditions can result in increased wear of the incisors or other teeth, periodontal problems, increasingly visible gum tissue, and increased instances of the patient biting the roof of their mouth or other soft tissues. In addition, correction of such conditions often results in a more aesthetically appealing smile for the patient.
Depending on the severity of the condition, correction can sometimes be achieved with installation and use of dental braces and/or bite openers and elastics, although orthognathic surgery is sometimes required. Installation of dental braces can be ineffective in effecting sufficient movement of the jaw, existing bite openers and elastics are often intrusive, complex, and uncomfortable, and orthognathic surgery is expensive, invasive, and uncomfortable, especially from a patient's perspective.
Therefore, there exists a need for devices and kits that can be used to provide less expensive, simpler, less invasive orthodontic correction.